User blog:Snowstripe the Fierce/The Abandoned
Okay, so this is going to be a prequel to Mattimeo, and the story of an abandoned youngbeast hailing from The Far East. His name is Malka Riss. This is tale of revenge, power, love, war, life, death, and everything in between. If you haven't noticed this is my first fanfiction I've started in the year of 2016 A.D.!! Yay!! I am putting The Spearmaid on hold for the moment, until this is finished. That being said, Prologue From above, a figure screamed as it descended downward towards the bottom of the chasm. A creature awoke from his slumber within a large basket. His bloodshot red and brown eyes opened wide. He groaned in pain as his aching joints creaked as he rose from the basket. It was a mouse who had fallen, with a pretty sword too. Mmm, fresh meat and a new sword! he thought as he walked toward the mouse, who was frozen in shock and horror. Yes, that's right, be in fear of my almighty presence! he thought. The creature spoke, though it was reedy and thin. His throat must have been misshapen, because his voice sounded like a hoarse whisper, and has a haunting echo to it. "You have looked upon Malkariss. Now you must die!" he rasped, and inhaled pitifully. The creature, now haven been identified as Malkariss, stepped forward, his long, grimy claws extended, intending to tear at the mouse's flesh. Just as his claws were about to rake the mouse's face, a stone flung from the distance struck his back, causing him to arch his back in agony. Another stone struck him, and an entire group of youngbeasts, all carrying stones, appeared. They all pelted him with stones, screaming and shouting at him as he groaned in pain. "Die, evil one!" "We will bury you with the pieces of your kingdom!" No, no, no, no, no!!!! he thought. I am Malkariss! You cannot do this to me!! A stone struck his face, pushing his jaw to an even more crooked position than it already was. He stumbled and fell, and the stones started to pile up on him, burying him. So this is how my reign ends! he screamed inside his head. So this is how the reign of the almighty Malkariss, God of Stone, ends! I was the Redeemer, I was both God and King! I had become a god on earth, a protector, a lord and emperor! I was not born, but formed from the stars and moon! I was immortal, Deathless! My kingdom was great, and my power was greater! Nobeast could match me in followers, nor respect! They bowed down before me! Prayed before my great statue! Sung hymns for me! Burnt sacrifices, laid down offerings of gold, silver, food and drink! I was a god!!! another stone struck his paw, and he was completely submerged in stones, and the slaves still flung them upon him. And where are my loyal and faithful servants now?!?!? Cowering in fear before enemies I could have slain myself!! he thought, wishing he still had enough strength in his weak, old body to bring forth his wrath upon them. As his spirit turned away from his body, leaving it under the pile of stones, he uttered his final, dying words: "I-I...w-was...supposed..to..to...bring ho.....". Thus ended the life of Malkariss, God of Stone and Master of all Earthly Powers! Book One: The Abandoned Chapter One The sun grew weak and fell, slowly disappearing off the edge of the horizon, only to be replaced by his brother, the moon. Shadows grew long and followed their masters into their homes, marketplace became abandoned, and a blanket of night covered the land. Though most shadows would retreat as night descended, one did not. At first glance, you may think this figure a creation of your imagination, or a shadow that broke away from its master, but you would be wrong in both of those answers. It was not a strange sight to see this creature, at least, not to the inhabitants of the city of Rejuun. To them, if you saw this creature, you would deal it a swift kick to the middle and move on. It was a monster, a demon, an omen of ill fortune to be near it. Some called him "wretch". Others "abomination", or "demon", or "beast". But to him, he was Malka. Malka Riss. Though you couldn't tell if you tried, this creature was a rare white mongoose. Born of the merchant Jotha and his wife Ayumi Riss, he was abandoned as a babe. He had a twisted paw, a malformed jaw, his forepaws hung loose, and his right forepaw was smaller and weaker than the left. His eyes were two different colors, red and yellow. His teeth were crooked, making it terrifying whenever he smiled. His fur was white, and TBC Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts